


Last Look

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Someone just wants a last look around Stargate Command





	Last Look

Last Look

 

major character death(s)

 

While on duty a Sergeant stumbles across an intruder at the "stargate" museum.

 

"And this was the embarkation room." The perky tour guide pointed out.

 

"They called it the gateroom usually though." A young voice piped up.

 

"Yes but they "embarked" from here," she said making air quotes which drew a snort from someone in the group. "Now if you'll follow me we'll see some of the offices."

 

"Kid's right." The snorter muttered and limped to the gate touching it.

 

"Everyone stay together please." The tour guide called sharply.

 

With a roll of the eyes the elderly man limped to the rest of the group leaning on his cane.

 

The group boarded the elevator and went to level 11.

 

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson's office, it's an exactly representation of the way he had it." The guide told them as she unlocked the door and let them look inside, some of the tourists snapped photo's and the elderly man shook his head.

 

The tourists asked a few questions before the guide ushered them out and on with the tour.

 

She didn't notice the elderly man stay behind as she led everyone else out.

 

He gave the office a baleful look and limped to the desk.

 

Sergeant Colleen Frazier stepped off the elevator to make her rounds.

 

She liked the quiet of the labs, it allowed her to imagine the hustle and bustle when the stargate was still classified.

 

The usual quiet, she amended hearing noises from one of the offices.

 

"Sir, you shouldn't be in here. Where is your tour group?" She asked the elderly man.

 

"How he left it?!?" The man turned to her and thumped a book on the desk flipping it open, "This is how it should be! Open books on the desk and the photo's there too!" He added placing a black and white one of a dark haired woman on the desk beside the ones of two separate teams and another of a wedding party.

 

"Sir--"

 

"Never you mind...Sergeant Frazier," He read her name tag and smiled, "I knew a Frasier, Little Napolean." He snickered and opened the bottom drawer, moving files aside he pulled out a magazine and opened it before placing it on the table amongst some artifacts.

 

"Victoria's Secret?" Sergeant Frazier gaped.

 

"Vala's favorite, you make sure no one touches anything in here." He pointed at her and she was compelled to nod. "Bet they did the same to Sam's." He harrumped and limped out leaning on his cane.

 

Sergeant Frasier opened and closed her mouth.

 

"Are you coming?" He asked reappearing in the doorway.

 

The young sergeant followed him down the hall.

 

"Sir--"

 

The elderly man ignored her and went into the office of then Captain/Doctor Samantha Carter.

 

"Didn't anyone use the security footage?" The man shook his head and rearranged the desk here too.

 

"You really shouldn't do that sir." Sergeant Frazier stepped forward.

 

"Did you spend years hanging out in this lab, hmm? I didn't think so." 

 

"You were here? When the stargate was in use?" She asked surprised.

 

"Oh yes." The man sighed and gently touched the microscope.

 

"Did you know General Carter?"

 

The elderly man chuckled but nodded.

 

"Did you know SG-1?" She held her breath.

 

"Both of them." He smiled.

 

"I'd love to hear stories of their adventures."

 

"A few more stops Sergeant."

 

She followed the elderly man to Teal'c quarters.

 

"Needs a few dozen more candles," He shook his head, "and an original Star Wars poster on that wall there." He motioned.

 

"You really did know them." She murmured.

 

"I believe I said that." He replied with a frown at her.

 

"Tell me about him please?"

 

"A few more stops ." He iterated and led her to the elevator.

 

She silently followed him to level 27 and a small office.

 

"This was the office to two Colonel's...O'Neill and Mitchell. There should be a yo-yo at the back of the bottom drawer. Go on, have a look." He smirked leaning on his cane.

 

Sergeant Frazier reached in and pulled out a yellow yo-yo.

 

"Jack loved his yo-yo." The man smiled fondly then turned to the wall and nodded, "had that made for Cameron."

 

"Zombiegate?" She asked puzzled.

 

"Cameron's idea for Wormhole Extreme." He shook his head with a chuckle.

 

"Can I hear some stories now?" She asked.

 

"Patience grasshopper." He replied and led her up a set of stairs to the briefing room and the General's office. "I can stil hear each of them." He smiled wistfully.

 

"Sir?"

 

"The General's...Hammond, truly had the patience of a saint. Jack...never was comfortable in here...but he was very respected...very. Finally, General Landry. He was very different, less patient but he did listen to us and since Jack recommended him we gave him our trust from the start. He showed the Ori a thing or two." The man nodded lost in memories.

 

"Sir...you've mentioned everyone but Doctor Jackson."

 

"Did I?" He turned to her, blue eyes full of mirth.

 

"You are Doctor Jackson, aren't you?" She asked with quiet reverance.

 

"Am I?" He smirked.

 

"It's an honor to meet you sir." She came to attention and saluted him.

 

"Oh for crying out loud! This is all Jack's fault! Stop saluting me already!"

 

The startled sergeant lowered her hand.

 

"When I see him again!" Daniel muttered thumping his cane.

 

"If you'd told us you were coming--"

 

"And get the VIP crap. I just wanted one last look around." He looked at her sadly then shook it off, "Take the elevator up with me and I'll tell you the tale of Cam's lost pants." Daniel grinned.

 

"An offer I can't refuse." The sergeant couldn't help but smile.

 

Daniel held out his arm and she took it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sergeant Frazier was one of the few left at the gravesite.

 

Seeing Doctor Jackson's obituary just a few days ago had saddened her.

 

The time she spent with him at the mountain that day was more precious than any medal she could receive.

 

"Did you know Daniel?" 

 

The sergeant turned to an older woman.

 

"I just met him a few days ago. He came to the museum for one last look."

 

"He was ready you know? It was hard for him to outlive them all." The older woman replied.

 

"Are they all buried here?" Sergeant Frazier asked looking around at the nearby headstones.

 

"Oh no, only mom, Sam, Daniel and Vala." 

 

"Mom?"

 

"Janet Frasier." Cassie answered looking at the longtime grave of her second mother.

 

"You're Cassie. Daniel talked about you." She nodded.

 

"He and Jack were like fathers to me." Cassie smiled.

 

"He said he considered you a daughter and your kids and grandkids were his and Vala's. They loved you very much." Sergeant Frazier relayed.

 

"Vala..." Cassie turned to her grave, "she was something else. Life was never boring with her around. Daniel needed that, needed her. He finally gave up and married her." Cassie chuckled.  
"As for the others, General Hammond is in Houston with his wife, Cam is in Kansas and Jack," she pointed across the cemetary, "is out there with his son Charlie."

 

"They were something else weren't they?" Sergeant Frazier uttered.

 

"Are you hungry? I have a few stories of my own to tell." Cassie smiled.

 

"I'd like that Mrs.--"

 

"Cassie." She waved her off.

 

"Colleen." 

 

The older woman smiled and led her away. 

 

The End


End file.
